Stranded
by Keiko Wolfe
Summary: We were all on the plane when it crashed and only fourteen of us survived, but now we are on a inhabited jungle island with creatures and plants we've never seen before, how many of us will survive this...? Future Sasusaku, Naruhina and KibaOc and possible others. Please review I would like to know what you think .


A large line of people began to board a large white plane. A wild looking boy was stopped by one of the sercurity guards who looked him over cautiously. The boy ran a hand threw his messy brunette hair and glared at the man searching his bags with feral slit pupils. A pair of red fang markings were tattooed on his tanned cheeks. He was dressed in a pair of casual baggy black combat trousers along with a loose red vest top, a leather cord hanging around his neck holding a white tooth pendant. A large white dog sat beside him, his large head with floppy ears cocked to one side. The man looked at the dog with disgust.  
"I'm sorry sir but that... thing cannot board with you." The boy frowned slightly.  
"Why not? I paid for him!" The boy growled.  
"Then he should be with all the other animals."  
"So you're saying that Silver can't board with me." The man looked over the boys shoulder to see a small girl wearing a yellow straw hat on top of her head, a large silver malamute by her side. The man frowned at the pair of canine owners.  
"That is exactly what I am saying! Now..." The mans eyes widened as the girl stepped into full veiw. Her shaggy white hair cascaded down, just beneath her butt, contrasting with her softlt bronzed skin. She wore a short, pale blue, silk summer dress and no shoes on her feet. A white choker was wrapped around her neck with a tooth pendant hanging from it. She lifted her head revealing a deep jet black eye, her fringe hiding her left one. A small white bandage covered something on the back of the right side of her jaw and a toothy grin spread across her lips, displaying her sharp, elongated canines.  
"Shiro-sama!" The man bowed panically and rose nervously.  
"Now, if you don't mind I will board with both dogs."  
"Of course, hime-sama!" Shiro gestured for the boy to follow as she boarded the plane, the two canines close behind. Before entering first class she turned to the boy and smiled.  
"I'm Shiro!"  
"Inuzuka Kiba, thanks."  
"No problem, if I was seperated from Silver I wouldn't be able to stand it. Just like you and Akamaru!"  
"Yeah... wait how did you know Akamaru's..." Kiba's voice trailed off when the girl some how vanished from his sight. He shook his head and found his seat, Akamaru settling beside him. A girl squealed not to far behind him calling everyones attention.  
The girl was quite tall and had long platinum blonde hair pulled up into a high tail on top of her head. He fringe covered her right baby blue eye. She was dressed in a dark purple tube top with a pair of black booty shorts and matching strappy stillettoes. She dragging another girl behind her.  
"Ino, slow down, the planes not going anywhere for another ten minuets!" The said girls friend complained as she was dragged. Her long bubblegum pink hair and bright apple green eyes made her really stand out against everyone. She was dressed in a cropped white zip up vest and maroon cargo pants and white trainers.  
"Soooo, Sakura! I'm excited! It's our first holiday scince we started medical school!"  
"Greaaat!" The pinkette dragged out sarcastically and accidently tripped on someones foot.  
The owner of the limb looked up slightly annoyed from being awoken from his nap. His dark, almost black, brown hair was pulled up into a spikey high tail and his black eyes showed clear boredem. He was wearing a simple green t-shirt and black cargo pants.  
"Sorry about that, I'm Sakura."  
"Shikamaru..." The boy said lazily and rested his head back on his arms, instantly fallin back to sleep.  
Another boy watched the scene and turned to his comanion and grinned showing two rows of shap pointed teeth. His bluish white hair lay flat against his head and shimmered slightly like water. His shocking amethyst eyes contrasted well. he wore a purple vest with a shark on the front and a pair white skinny jeans.  
"Wow, Juugo did you see how hot that chick was!"  
His companion shook his head, ruffling his spikey copper locks and closed his crimson eyes calmly. He wore a simple white t-shirt with a pair of dark grey trousers.  
"No Suigetsu."  
"Damn, she was smoking!"  
"Good for you..."  
Suigetsu hung his head in defeat. "Never mind." His purple eyes wondered over to another girl that was coming in their direction. Her rusty brown hair was pulled up into twin panda buns, with a fringe that delicatly framed her tanned face. A pair of large brown eyes scanned the seat numbers and settled on the one in front of Suigetsu. She wore a white cheongsam with maroon leggins and white chinese pumps. She took a seat and Suigetsu tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Hey I'm Suigetsu, and you are?"  
"Tenten and not interested."  
"Damn, that's a shame."

The plane was about four hours into the flight and Shiro sat on an older boys lap shaking him furiously. His scruffy bright blonde locks shook as the girl attacked him. Amusement overflowed his bright blue eyes and a wide grin broke out on his face. His cheaks were each marked with three whisker like markings. He wore a bright orange t-shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans with orange converse.  
"Shiro calm down!" The said girl grabbed onto the collar of the boys top. "It was a joke! I didn't loose your medicine!" He slid his hand into his pocket only to frown when he couldn't find anything. "Well, that was some time ago..."  
"Naruto!" The boy nervously turned to the boy who sat next to him.  
He was staring out the window with his deep onyx eyes. His unruley ebony hair spiked up messily at the back. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and black converse.  
"Sasuke, did you pick up her tablets?" The said boy shook his head and the blonde gulped.  
"Hey, mutt what are you doing straddling my cousin?" A red haired girl walked over to their row of seats her crimson eyes hidden behind a pair of black, thick framed glasses. She wore a light purple vest top with a pair of black shorts with purple stillettoes.  
"Punishing him, Karin, what else?"  
A girl stood behind Karin with waist length bleach blonde hair with her fringe pushed back making her bright violet eyes clearly on show. She wore a simple white vest with a short black skirt and black converse.  
"Guren can you take your friend back to her seat, her face is making me feel worse than I already feel!"  
"You little bitc..." She was cut off by an older boy tapping her on the shoulder. His long chocolate brown hair was fastened together at the ends by a leather thong and his pupil-less white eyes gleamed with slight warning. He wore a white button up shirt and black trousers. Karin and Guren returned to their seats and a girl popped her head out from behind the boy.  
Her silky indigo locks fell just past her shoulder blades while her fringe was cut neatly across her forehead. She had the same eyes as the the boy in front of her.  
"Um, I couldn't help but hear that you've lost some medicine..." Her voice was quiet but Shiro picked up every bit of it.  
"Yeah, this idiot was supposed to keep it safe."  
"Well, if it's for travel sickness I have a spare packet, Neji-nii made me pack extra." The said boy sighed at the girls use of words as she took the packet of tablets from her light yellow sundress's pocket and passed it to Shiro who looked at her greatfully.  
"You. Are. An. Angel!" Both Shiro and Naruto commented in unison making the girl blush.  
"I'm Shiro by the way and the ball of sunshine here is Naruto."  
"I'm Hyuga Hinata and this is my cousin Neji."  
"Nice to meet yah!" Shiro looked around with a slightly confused expression on her face. "Have you seen a large white malamute anywhere?"  
"No, sorry."  
"Don't worry she's always wondering off, I'll be back in a minuet." Shiro jumped off of Naruto and walked over to the second class part of the plane, her straw hat pushed back, being held by a thin cord around her neck. She spotted Silver trying to play with the boy she met earlier and couldn't help but smile at the sight.  
"Silver! Come on girl! Leave him..."Shiro was suddenly cut off but a loud bang and her body was suddenly thrown back, the back of her head clashing with something hard.


End file.
